私は走らない。
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: This is the sequal to Darkness Within My Soul. Its only the prolugenot sure its spelled right for right now. I'm gonna make an opening song for the first chapter. its the song from my favorite video game. well please read and reveiw
1. CHAOS 1

**_I won't run away _**

****

**_Date: 11-25-05 _**

****

**_Disclaimer- _**

_**I don't own shaman king but i do own Doragon, and that dog, and that horse, and that lamp thats about to set your house on fire.**_

**_Creator- assassin X blade_**

****

**_Main character- Yoh Asakura _**

****

**_Chaos 1 Lost _**

****

**Yoh was standing on top of a building looking at the sunset. **

**'Why can't I remember anything' thought Yoh. **

**'I can't remember anything only those images' **

**these are the images: **

**Anna's dead body **

**His hands covered in blood **

**The first time he saw Anna smile. **

**Zeke… **

"Who was I before yesterday, and who is this girl and why do I feel like this boy is someone I must kill, why, why does everything I remember lead up to that girls death" said Yoh to himself.

"I have no time for this. All I know is I must kill that person in my images. Something tells me if I don't something bad will happen" said Yoh.

"Only one word comes to mind when I see that girl Anna" thought Yoh.

To Be Continued…

_DEATH2 Return of an old friend. _


	2. DEATH 2

I Won't Run Away, I'll Be The One

_**Creator of fic: Assassin X Blade**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shaman King**_

_**Death 2 Return Of An Old Friend**_

_**M-C: Yoh Asakura**_

_**Date: 11-28-05**_

**Here is this opening theme song.**

**Can you feel life movin' through your mind,**

**Ooh, looks like it came back for more!**

**Yeah yeah yeah!**

**Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,**

**Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!**

**Yeah!**

**But you can hardly swallow,**

**Your fears and pain.**

**When you can't help but follow,**

**It puts you right back where you came.**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday.**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way.**

**Whooooa, yeah!**

**Can you feel life tangle you up inside?**

**Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!**

**Oh!**

**But you can't save your sorrow,**

**You've paid in trade!**

**When you can't help but follow,**

**It puts you right back where you came.**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday.**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way.**

**Hey, whoa, whoa,**

**Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**-INSTRUMENTAL-**

**There's a face searching far, so far and wide.**

**There's a place where you dream you'd never find.**

**Hold on to what if?**

**Hold on to what if?**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday.**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way.**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday.**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow,**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way.**

"**The Question Who Am I" It Always Runs Through My Head' Thought Yoh.**

"**That Question Never Seems To Leave Me Alone… That Dream From Last Night It Felt So Real"**

**Flashback…**

"_**Yoh" said Anna.**_

"_**Anna" said Yoh shedding tears.**_

"_**Yoh why… why did you do this to me" asked Anna half dead.**_

"**Who was that girl before I lost my memories" said Yoh outside of the Flashback.**

"_**Anna I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… I… I was corrupted by greed to kill Zeke" said Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh please I forgive you but please just don't cry and don't run away from your problems" said Anna.**_

"_**Anna please don't die please Anna I love you" said Yoh**_

"_**I love you to but the only good thing about this is I'm going to a better place" said Anna.**_

"_**Anna please no don't leave I'm sorry" said Yoh crying.**_

"_**Sayonara Yoh Asakura…" said Anna dieing.**_

"_**Anna… Anna, ANNAAAAAA!" yelled Yoh.**_

**End Flashback.**

"**Why is it that I forgot everything?" asked Yoh to himself.**

"**Yoh" said a Voice.**

"**That voice it seems familiar" said Yoh in a calm voice?**

"**Yoh its me your friend" said a light in the form of a ball.**

"**That voice" thought Yoh.**

**Yoh's Eye immediately opened wide.**

**Flashback…**

"We are gathered here today to pray to god to take care of out beloved Trey (Horohoro)" said a priest.

"_**Who would like to say some words" said the priest.**_

_**Yoh slowly walked up to his friend's dead body and he could see where he had been shot. (I changed the way he died)**_

_**Yoh began to speak some words.**_

_**End Flashback…**_

"**Trey is that you" asked Yoh?**

"**Well looks like you still remember me after all these years" said the ball of light.**

"**Trey"**

"**Ya buddy"**

"**Why can't I remember anything" asked Yoh.**

"**Well that's why I'm here in came to help you"**

"**So you can get me my memory back" asked Yoh?**

"**No, but I can give you something that may help" said Trey pulling something out.**

**It was the Kimono Yoh gave Anna…**

**The minute Yoh touched the kimono memories came flashing back to him.**

**Flashback…**

"Anna" said Yoh.

"_**Yes Yoh" said Anna.**_

"_**Please Anna just know that if I ever leave you its for a good cause" said Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh… Yoh its okay I know you would never stop loving me" said Anna.**_

"_**Anna I got you this gift" said Yoh.**_

"_**A Kimono… Its so beautiful" said Anna.**_

"_**Anna…"**_

"_**Yes Yoh…"**_

"_**Never mind its nothing" said Yoh.**_

End flashback… 

"Trey I thank you for giving me this to help me but I think I should find my memories on my own" said Yoh.

"**Well Yoh that's your decision and I can't change that" said Trey.**

"**Trey…"**

"**Yes Yoh"**

"**It was nice to see you again" said Yoh.**

"**Nice to see you again too" said Trey.**

**Both headed in opposite directions and would never see each other again.**

**Later…**

**Yoh was looking at his fist.**

"**This hand… when ever I look at it it hurts inside like a bad omen… just what did I do before this…" said Yoh.**

**EL FIN**

_PRIDE 3. The Pain Inside_


	3. PRIDE 3

_PRIDE.3 The Pain Inside_

_**Creator: Assassin X Blade**_

_**Manga Creator: (I forgot name)**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shaman King.**_

_**Date: 12-11-05**_

_**PRIDE 3: The Pain Inside**_

_**Opening song lyrics to chapter:**_

**I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things you want back from me**

I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  


**(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and  
Step on people like you do and  
Run away the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous, but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome  
Now you see how quiet it is, all alone**

I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

**I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

**I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
**

**I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head**

**  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

**  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
**

**I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
**

**I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

**Story start:**

"**Tch… pathetic humans… they're so weak and they make easy prey" said a man on a pile of dead bodies in the night.**

**The next day…**

"**Mmm… Morning already" said Yoh looking outside the window.**

**Yoh had been living in a hotel for the last 2 days since he wanted a little break from trying to find his memories.**

"**-Yawn- searching for memories isn't easy especially when you can't remember a single thing" said Yoh.**

"**Hmm… looks like its gonna rain today" said Yoh**

**-knock, knock-**

"**Room service" said a young feminine voice on the other side of the door.**

"**Oh come in" said Yoh.**

**A young Girl that looked like she was 17 entered and noticed the room was sparkly clean.**

"**Umm well it looks like you've already cleaned… would you like something to eat" she asked?**

"**Just get me some Rice" said Yoh.**

**The young girl walked out the door and Yoh was by Himself again.**

"**Man life can sometimes be a drag" said Yoh.**

**That night…**

**Yoh was wandering the streets since he had nothing better to do.**

'**Yoh' said a weird deep demonic voice.**

"**Who's there" said Yoh all calm like a cool guy.**

'**You never seem to get afraid after all these years' said the voice.**

"**Come on out" said Yoh.**

**A weird demon like monster appeared in front of him looking like a cross between Black Doom (Play Shadow The Hedgehog) and a dragon.**

"**So it seems like you are still trying to find your memories" said the demon.**

"**Get out of my way" said Yoh shoving him to the side.**

"**Humph well what if I told you I know how to get your memories back" said the demon.**

"**I'm listening"**

"**Scattered around the world are 5 pieces that when put together create a portal to the world of memories.**

"**World Of Memories" said Yoh with a shocked face.**

**Yoh immediately fell to the ground and had his hand on his forehead.**

"**Land Of Memories" said Yoh as some of his memory returned.**

**-body falling to the ground-**

**later…**

"**What happened" said Yoh.**

"**Land Of Memories" thought Yoh.**

"**Yoh slowly recalled the memories he remembered that night from those words (Damn I keep putting " at the beginning of each sentence!)**

"**Well I guess I better go find this land of memories" said Yoh.**

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
